I never thought I'd have Forever
by deckofcards07
Summary: Alex and Olivia meet each other at a time where Olivia thinks she'll never find love. But no relationship is perfect, so when life interrupts their fantasy, can their relationship survive? Or will everything they built together be destroyed, destroying the both in the process. Rated T for now but the rating escalate in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey El, I think I will go crash in the crib. I'm beat"

Olivia was exhausted. They had been working for 36 hours straighttrying to locate a sexual sadist tht had raped, tortured, and mudered 4 twelve year old girls. Olivia had been so outraged, as she usually was regarding perps, she refused to go home until the nailed the bastard's ass to the wall. As she pratically dragged herself to the cribs , her heart skipped a beat, and biutterflies slowly started to overwhelm her as she heard the trademard click-clocking that never failed to brighten her day. As she turned, she saw the blond bombshellthat had captivated her since that fist day she walked into the squadroom. God, what Olivia would do to her if she had the chance. She would pick Alex up and put her in a fireman's hold, and throw her onto her bed, watching s Alex's eyes darkened with would tenderly make the ADA hers as she-

' Stop it Benson ' Olivia thought to herself, interrupting her own thoughts. Although she had been drooling over Alexandra since she'd first laid eyes on her, she had long since conviced herself that she was straight. She was also convinced that Cabot preferred the Ivy league educated, Upper West Side, old money type. Even if Alex was gay, she'd never be interested in a blue collar, public servant, Sienna College graduate. Olivia was immediately pulled from her thoughts when Alexandra's sultry voice rang throughthe squadroom.

"Hey guys, what you got for me?" Alex questioned, not failing to notice Olivis making her way back to her desk. Sure of he excellent work he and his fellow detectives had done, Fin spoke up first. "Really good case Cabot, open and shut." Alex nodded, processing what she had just heard. She always appreciated cases where she would get and easy conviction. "Ok well that makes even more important that this is done by the book." Alex, as well as everyone else in at the 1-6, hell even the entire department, knew the dectives would do anything to get justice for the victims. They would even go so far as bending the rules, risking their badges and pensions, to nail a perp. Every half-cocked defense attorney knew it too and constantly sought to have any evidence obtained thrown out on a technicality. Alex didn't need the monster she had gotten to know during this case back on the streets anytime soon. After a long silence, Alex looked to the detectives for an answer. This time Elliot spoke up, "Alex everything was by the book. The pictures where in plain sight..."

Suddenlt everything Stabler was saying turned into mindless rambling as she started eyeing her favorite brunette detective. She noticed that Olivia hadn't uttered a single word since she'd been there. She immediately understood why when she saw the look of pure exaustion in her deep brown eyes. Alex wished she could relieve some of the stress that Benson had aquired over the course of this case. The horrific things that people could do to children always got to all of them in some way. She wanted to make her Olivia feel better. She wanted to work her majic with the baby the way that had always driven her girlfriends out of their minds. She wanted to work out all of Olivia's kinks all the way down to her tight, round-

' Oh my gosh Cabot' Alex scolded herself. She really had to stop fantasising about the beautiful, sexy...she was doing it again! Of course she wanted nothing more than for the detective to take her and ravish her until she screamed for mercy, but she was sure Olivia was straight. Sure she reasonable doubt, but even if the brunette was a lesbian, she knew a woman as beautiful, intelligent, and loving wouldn't be interested in her.

As she went through all the reasons Olivia was to good for her, Cragen came out of his office and looked out into his squadroom. Cragen looked at his detectives and instantly saw the toll that this case had taken on his detectives. "Counselor, Counselor," Elliot roared, allowing the captain to realize their ADA was in the room. "I heard you counselor. You were saying that every shred of evidence you have is legit. I understand," Alex countered, secretly wishing nobody noticed her ogling at Olivia. "Yeah before I asked If you were going to prosecute Barney,"Elliot reponded. Before things could get out of hand, Cragen decided to make is presence in the squadroom."Alright children, let's call it a day. You did good dectectives. And Counselor? That means you too."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Fin and Munch announce simaltaneously. Although Olivia felt as if she would collapse from sleep deprivation, she couldn't bid the ADA goodnight yet."Cabot, you want to share a cab," Olivia asked, silently hoping the blonde would agree." Don't mind if I do detectives," Alex agreed, smiling inwardly at the detective's invitation. She gatheres her things and headed to the elevator that Olivia ws holding open for her. " Well aren't you a gentleman," Alex said upon reaching the entrance, only have joking. Olivia silently let out a brath she didn't know she had be holding and silently thought to herself ' This is going to be a long ride home'. As the elevator door closed, the rest of the crew gestured to leave. When Cragen finally left he couldn't help the knowing smirk growing on his face


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys... This is my first fanfic so be honest pls! The first chapter of this story was all about getting my feet wet and getting some feedback. Since I got a little traffic so soon after I posted, I decided to continue with this story. I have a lot of twists and turns for this story so I hope you are along for the ride! These first to chapters may seem a bit slow, but remeber it is a build-up to their relationship. You will be rewarded I promise:) And review encourage me to write so pls R&amp;R!**

**This chapter is really long so I split in to two parts. I didnt know where to stop! So here it goes...**

Part I

When the driver pulled up to Olivia's apartment building, she still couldn't let Alex go. She knew if she kept this up Alex would get suspicious, but one movie couldn't hurt right? ' Here it goes,' Olivia thought as she mustered up the courage to do what she was about to do. " Alex would you like to come up tonight...I mean...not...," Olivia stuttered, struggling to find the right words. She could only hope that here being flustered wouldn't send Alex running. " I'm trying to ask if you wanted to come up and watch a movie with me" Olivia silently hoped that the blonde would agree because she wanted nothing more than to curl up with Alex on the couch-even if it was just as friends.

Alex could barely contain her squeal when she heard the detective's invitation. She smiled inwardly as she graciously accepted " Of course Liv, I was going to do some leg work on this case, but since Cragen shut me down, I would love to spend the evening with you...I mean spending the night er, hanging out with you. Alex suddenly could stop the images going through her head of what she would let the brunnette do to her if they were going to spend the evening together, in bed of course. They were starting to make Alex squirm in her pants. Although this was just a friendly visit, she couldn't help feeling excited by the fact that she was finally going to get to spend time with the woman she had been secretly been lusting after.

When they both finally got out of the cab, Olivia paid the driver and help Alex exit the vehicle. 'Man this woman's chivalry is a turn on, ' Alex thought as she noticed how much Benson had done things for her since they had left the precinct. This made her start to wonder if the feelings she had for Liv were being reciprocated, but she quickly shrugged it off to the that the SVU detectives tended to victims this way so much, it became second nature. Again, she concluded that Olivia couldn't possibly be interested in her.

When they finally reached her apartment, it took all she had not to grab the ADA and thrust her inside, taking her against the door. Although she loved Alex, she wouldn't want to do anything stupid to jeopardize their friendship. "Would you like something to drink?," Olivia wanted to try her best to be hospitable.

Alex desperately needed to relax, and a glass of wine would sure speed along the process. "Uh yes please. Do you have any red wine?"

Olivia returned to the kitchen some time later with a bottle of merlot and two glasses. She decided that since Cabot was her guess, she would be the one to pick out the movie they were going to watch for the evening. "You can pick out the movie. It doesn't matter to me which one you pick. I've seen them all at least 5 times."

"Well then let's do something different"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the blonde's statement, obviously confused.

"I mean't lets watch a movie you haven't seen before," Alex said causing her to chuckled at the detective's cofusion.

"What's so funny Cabot"

"You know you're extra adorable when you are confused right?" Alex suddenly turned plum red when she realized what she had just said. She hadn't meant to say what she had been thinking; she had just blurted it out. She anxiously awaited what Olivia would say next. She hoped that the brunette wouldn't catch on to her feelings and be disgusted.

"That's not funny Alex. You're benefiting from my misery," Olivia said playfully."Before you laugh at me some more, are you hungry?"

Alex was relieved that Olivia took her comment as playful banter and hadn't caught on, and come to think of it she was starving. "Yeah, i'm starved"

Olivia frowned at Alex's statement, highly disapproving of the ADA's statement. She knew how involved someone could get in a case. Hell, she herself often neglected to eat a good meal or two for days at time when she caught a new case. That was just how Olivia was, but Alex was different. She wanted Alex to be taken care of. She didn't like seeing Alex starved, exhausted, or stress. She knew how fast one could get burnt out by doing this all the time, and she intended to take care of Alex, even if they were just friends.

"Alex you shouldn't do that to your body," Olivia was the most serious she had ever been with Alex.

"Come on Liv, who are you my mother?," Alex was only joking, but Olivia didn't intend on taking Alex's welfare lightly.

"No just someone who really cares about you and wants you to take care of yourself a little better," Olivia said slightly irritated.

Attempting to change the subject and lighten the tension she sensed was rising, Alex countered,"That doesn't change the fact that my stomach is pratically touching my spine"

Olivia chuckled, unable to hold it back. Looking into those icy blue eyes, she could never stay annoyed at the blonde for long.

"Fine, what are you in the mood for?" Olivia asked as she retrieved her take-out menus "Pizza, chinese, italian?"

"PIzza"

"You must have read my mind," Olivia laughed and unconciously putting her hand on Alex's knee. She hoped that Alex hadnt noticed.

When the fod arrived, they poured the wine and started a movie that Alex picked. A half an hour into the movie, Alex couldn't staring at the detective beside her. She admired her perfect shoulder-length, chesnut hair that looked so luxuriously soft. She stared intently at Olivia's perfectly toned muscles that Alex would love to be scooped up in and carried into the bedroom. She ogled her oh so succulent breasts tha looked as if they belong to a goddess. She loved-

"You do know a picture lasts longer, right Counselor?"

**Let me know what you think...Oh I almost forgot my don't sue me speech. I do not in any way, shape, or form own SVU or any of its characters. **


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been pretty sick, and I was a little unsure about myself when writing this chapter. I also want to offer my apologies for the errors I have in my stories. My mind often works faster than my fingers, unfortunately, but I read through this chapter and caught the majority of my errors. **

**Well here it goes...**

Chapter 2 (Part 2)

Alex couldn't help the feeling of embarrassment that suddenly washed over her, nor could she help the plum coloring that appeared moments later. She suddenly began to panic and had to think of some sort of explanation. She could put criminals behind bars for the rest of their sad lives with her words, but all she could come up with for Olivia, was a stuttering mess.

"I...uh. I didn't mean to stare."

"You know you are sure good with your words," Olivia chuckled when she heard Alex finally respond to her statement.

"If you didn't want to watch a movie, all you had to do was say so"

Alex internally sighed when she heard the brunnette's last sentence. She was grateful she wouldn't have to explain the near catastrophe that had just occurred, but her brief feeling of relief was instantly replaced by melancholy. Alex was now convinced, without a doubt, that Olivia lacked any romantic feelings toward believed that the detective would have to be either stupid or would have caught on and just be letting her down easy to not have responded to any of her foolish slip-ups, and Alex knew the Detective wasn't the former. Detective Benson was highly intelligent, more than she gave herself credit for. That fact alone made Benson one of the best detectives the NYPD had, and frankly, turned Alex on the most.

Neither of the two motioned to turn the movie off, so they finished watching the movie in silence. Both women consciously moved farther away to avoid affectionately touching the other, which got harder to avoid by the millisecond.

Once the movie finished, they both drank their last gulp of wine, attempting to get a little liquid courage running through their systems.

"Are you finished eating Alex? Because if you are, I can take the pizza box into the kitchen.

"I'm dome eating if you are"

Olivia left for the kitchen, purposely leaving the bottle of wine on the table. When she reappeared, she poured them another glass.

"So detective"

"Yes Counselor?"

"You know, I realize that I don't know that much about you. I mean I know you love your job, are good with the victims, and about your mother of course. Hell, this is the first time I have even been in your apartment."

Olivia wasn't surprised at Alex's statement. Olivia was a very private person when it came to all thing non-work related. She kept her personal life and work life very separate, and as a result, her colleagues knew almost nothing about her. Sure they knew about Benson the SVU Detective, but they knew very little about Olivia the Woman. Even Elliot, her own partner knew limited information about her.

"So what do you want to know?" Olivia was a little nervous as she asked that question, but she figured A Alex wouldn't ask anything too dangerous.

"Well there is something I have been wondering about for a while actually" Alex also began to get nervous because depending on her answer she would know, once and for all, if Olivia was gay or not.

"Go on"

"What's going on with you and Elliot?"

Olivia almost sputtered out her wine when she processed what Alex had asked her. After the initial shock, she began laughing hysterically. If Alex actually thought there was something going on between her and Elliot, she was as dead wrong as she could be.

"Alex he's married"

"Well technically he's legally separated, and separated couples often have relationships with other people. Liv if you and Elliot are dating, I wouldn't judge."

Again, Olivia burst into uninhibited laughter. This time she laughed so hard, her stomach muscles began to clench and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"What's so funny Liv?," Alex asked obviously very confused.

"Well Alex, Elliot is...he's just not my type."

"So you guys aren't together?"

" No. We just happened to be best friends, brother and sister really. We're are no more together than you and Langan are"

"Oh god Liv, that's NEVER going to happen"

"Exactly."

Alex couldn't help getting a little excited. 'Hold your horses Cabot,' She silently corralled herself. 'That doesn't mean she's a lesbian, let alone interested in you.' Alex thought that if she kept up her line of questioning and kept digging, she would just confirm what she already knew, Olivia was straight and therefore, uninterested. However, her curiosity got the best of her and the prosecutor in her wouldn't let her back down now.

"So, detective, what is your type"

Olivia was slightly perplexed by Alex's question. The question itself wasn't the problem. She actually expected it. The problem was that Olivia didn't know how to answer the answer the question. It wasn't like she was open about her sexuality at work. While she didn't actively make an effort to hide the fact that she was gay, she didn't broadcast it either. After several seconds of internal warfare, she finally decided that it was now or never. Olivia began to shift towards Alex's spot on the couch when her phone rang.

'Ugh...this better be important,' Olivia thought. At that moment, she was ready to kill whoever was on the other end of that phone.

"Benson," Olivia answered, slightly irritated

"Olivia, we caught a break in the case," Cragen countered

"Captain, what happened?"

"Another victim was raped and tortured, but she's still alive, for now"

"Captain we have the guy in custody and those details weren't released to the media"

" I know, we're thinking he might have an accomplice"

**I know some of you guys were probably hoping that they'd come to their senses already, but I have other plans...**

**Let me know what you guys think and, as always, review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am so sorry you guys for being able to post for a long while. I promise to make it up to you guys and post a little more regularly. I have every intention of finishing this story.**

**To iHATEamarorollins: Thank you for giving me a wonderful idea. I think you will be happy in future chapters, but I don't want to get Alex and Olivia together too fast.**

**Thank for all the review and follows...they let me know people actually read my chapters.**

**Now I think I kept you guys waiting long enough...**

" What do you have for me," Olivia asked the uniformed officer as she ducked under the familiar yellow tape.

"12 year old Caucasian female found with her clothes and underwear torn. When we arrived on seen she had been beaten to a bloody pulp, laying in that alley right over there. A search of the alley didn't turn up a single hair, fiber, or drop of blood. We think the perp did the deed elsewhere then dumped her body in that alley."

"Olivia, over here," Elliot hollered as he flagged down his partner.

"Any leads El?"

"Well officially, just the occasional homeless guy that sleeps in that alley, nobody solid."

"And unofficially?"

"Liv you know it's him. She's the exact same age, same MO, this isn't a copycat. We need to catch this guy's partner fast"

Deep within her, Olivia wished this victim was unrelated to their current case because if she was, this girl had just been through such an unimaginable hell that it would take a seemingly eternal uphill battle to recover.

"Where is the girl now?"

"There loading her up into the bus"

As Olivia made her way over to the ambulance, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the horror she was about to see. No matter how many rapists she put away, no matter how many victims she interwiewed, it never got easier, and the children were the ones that disturbed her the most. As she approached the little girl, it took everything within her not to break. Normally she able able to keep her emotions at bay, but she couldn't help noticing the shape the little girl was in. Olivia couldn't ignore then second and third degree burns on the right side of her once angelic face. The burns seemed to go down the right side of her body stopping right above her belly button, containing charred remnants of her clothing melted into her angry skin. She couldn't stop looking at the horrific gashes that marred the child's delicate skin. What she found hardest to, the hardest to keep from mourning over was the look in the girls eyes. That look tugged at the emotional strings of Olivia's heart that she always kept tied away when she was working. The look In those dull green eyes resembled grave sorrow. Not only from meeting the devil himself, but the sorrow mourning the loss of the innocent child that once thrived inside of her. Blinking back the seemingly inevitable tears in her eyes, Olivia pulled out the classic charm of hers that always enabled victims to trust her.

"Hi there, my name is Olivia. Can you tell me your name?"

The green-eyed said nothing. The only thing she did in response was turn her head away from Olivia in shame. Just has Olivia decided to try again once more, one of the paramedics approached her.

"Detective we need to get her moved now"

"Where are you taking her"

"The nearest hospital is Mercy"

"Hey Elliot, I'm going to ride along," Olivia hollered out in her partner's direction

Elliot nodded to Olivia in response. Elliot knew his partner almost as well as he knew his wife, and he knew that this case was taking it's toll on Olivia. It had taken an effect on all of them, even Munch who always glazed over his emotion with humor and conspiracy theories.

By the time the green-eyed girl had arrived at the hospital, she had gone into shock onboard the ambulance. The paramedics rushed onto the nearest bed and flagged down the neareat doctor.

"Is she going to be alright?"

After what she had seen on the ambulance, she was worried the littke girl wouldn't make it.

After getting the little girl prepped and sent to the hospital's trauma wing, the physician was finally able to talk to the detective.

"I'll be honest with you; her chances aren't good. As you saw she has severe burns on the right side of her body, and she has massive contusions where she isn't burned. She has three broken ribs, one of which partially collapsed her left lung, and several other broken bones. She also has internal bleeding, which explains why she went into shock. If she makes it through the night, she'll be at a high risk of infection, and that's just from the burns alone"

"When can you do the rape kit?"

"We were unable to do a formal rape kit, but we did take swabs, save as much of her clothes as possible, and took photos of her injuries. You pick all of that up at the nurses' station"

Olivia sighed in relief that the doctor had enough sense to gather every piece of evidence he could in order to help with their investigation. In her experience, doctor's usually didn't make much of an effort to cooperate with police doctor was an entirely different story.

" One more thing Doctor...," Olivia searched for his name badge.

"Neal, Doctor Barry Neal, and you are?"

"Detective Benson," Olivia answered as she flashed her shield.

"Doctor Neal, did the girl have any identifying marks or characteristics?"

"No Detective Benson. She didn't have any unique scars, birthmarks or tattoos"

"Well thank you anyway"

As Olivia started to leave, when she heard the doctor started to speak.

" What was that?"

"Nail the bastard will you? He really worked her over"

"Oh we will Doctor. Trust me we will"

**I wanted to incorporate some cases into this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to review and follow, so I know people really do read my work. I will also consider requests.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know it's been awhile. Between school starting, moving, and other unfortunate events, I haven't had the time to write a quality chapter for you guys. I'm working on a writing schedule, but until then, i'll try to post as often as I can (especially not months apart). Thank you so much for the favorites, followers, reviews, and consistent readers; you guys are my motivation for posting my writings. **

**To Xenya Onatopp: I think you will like what I have planned;)**

**To peterpeter:It's definitely a/o**

**Guest: It is still a/o story, but I love the legal aspects of SVU. You will get plenty of Alex and Olivia; I promise;)**

**I think you guys have waited long enough...**

At the precinct, Olivia, Elliot, and the rest of the detectives worked relentlessly to identify the Jane Doe the found hours earlier.

"Any name for the girl yet," Cragen asked, working just as hard as his detectives to identify their new found victim.

"No, not yet Cap. Fin and I canvassed the whole neighborhood nearest to the alley and didn't find a thing," Munch explained

"Same old crock," Fin added. "Nobody seen nothing, Nobody heard nothing." The one thing Fin hated the most about his job was the fact that people were so wrapped up in their own lives to give a damn about the victims.

"How about the doer?"

"Well our guess is that he's younger and the submissive one."

"Cap, I agree with Olivia. This victim's physical injuries are a littles more violent than the others, so maybe he got a little excited when nobody was standing over him telling him telling what to do," Fin added.

"That pretty much explains every recently divorced man in the city"

"I bet you know alot about that Munch"

"Fin think about it, our guy was in just for the murders, but this guy...this guys was in it for the thrill. I think this guy is our sadist," Munch explained.

"I agree and that means we have to get this guy fast."

When Cragen returned to his office, Oivia sat down for the first time in the last few hours. She immediately started to think about the beautiful blonde bombshell she had at home. Olivia hadn't wanted Alex to go home slightly buzzed, alone, and late at night, so she told her to stay until she got back. The only problem was that she most likely wouldn't be getting home till tomorrow at the very least. The very next chance she got, she decided to give Alex a call.

After about four everlasting rings, Olivia decided that Alex had fallen asleep and was about to hang up when Alex finally answered.

"Hey Liv, Sorry about that. I was in the bathroom"

"That's fine...I thought that you had just fallen asleep. Listen, Alex we don't have any leads, and we can't even identify the victim; I think we're going to be here all night."

Alex was slighty disapointed, but she understood completely because she had been in the same situation just last week.

"Ok, well do you guys need me?"

"Actually not this minute, probably not at all, but i'll let you know the second we get a suspect"

"Alright well i'll see you when I see you, I guess"

"Alex you don't have to stay there if you don't want to. I'll pay for you a cab to get you home"

"Liv, i'm fine where I am," Alex tried her best to convey the double meaning hidden in her words.

"Alright, there isn't much food in the fridge, but you can use anything you need, and i'll try to be home as soon as I can"

"Ok Liv, stay safe"

Both of the two women were simaltaneosly holding back the urge to say 'I love you'

When Olivia terminated the call, she noticed her partner staring intently at her, dissecting every curve of her mouth and raise of the eyebrow.

"What", she asked although she knew what was to come.

"I don't believe it. You have feelings for Cabot."

Olivia's face immediately began burning up, and she was convinced that every in of her skin was cherry red, but she followed her first instinct: defy everything.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Olivia responded

"First of all, for excellent detective, your poker face right now sucks. Secondly, I can't believe we've been partners this long, and you still think you can lie to me.

Elliot was right. They were so perfectly in sync, that they could read each other like a book. Because of this Olivia just gave up and let down her defenses.

"How did you know," she asked.

"Olivia I have a wife and three daughters, I know a woman head over heels in love when I see one. As far as you being into girls, Liv, a blind guy would have seen that a mile away"

Elliot and Olivia suddenly burst into a harmonious laughter

"Oh c'mon is it really that obvious?"

"Uh yeah...Olivia it's not like you try to hide it. I remember you checking out your night nurse the last time you were in the hospital."

"I was not," Olivia once again began to turn cherry red.

"Yeah right Liv"

Olivia brushed off the comment and tried to get some paperwork done. Although it was nice to shoot the breeze and take her mind off of the gruesome scenes she witnessed everyday, she had a priority task at hand that she had to accomplish. Her team had yet to identify the girl, let alone find their perp's accolmplice.

"Any luck on missing persons," Munch asked, not necessarily directing his question to one person.

"No, no girls her age that fit her description stick," Elliot replied

"Well if he snatched her recently, she may have not been reported missing yet," Olivia pointed out.

Just as the team started to doubt if they were ever going to find their victim, Cragen walked out of his office with a lead.

"Residents from a few buildings over saw her picture and just called. One remembers her trying to sneak her way into the building to get warm. She's home now and is available for an interview. Apartment 4B."

"So she's homeless, well he was smart, picked a victim nobody would miss. If we hadn't found her nobody would have ever known what happened to her.

All four of the detectives left the precinct determined to identify their victim. Olivia silently wished Alex sweet dreams, hoping Alex was thinking about her as well.

**Next chapter will be all A/O**

**I hope you guys were satisfied with this chapter. As always R&amp;R, and don't forget to fav and follow,**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I can finally write again. Millions of apologies to you guys; I hope all of you guys are still with me. Here it goes...

Olivia tiptoed her way through the dark apartment. She tried her best not to make a sound or turn on any lights. Her and the squad managed to get out of the precinct by 3a.m after their interview with the witness failed to turn up anything. She instantly thought of the fragile little girl and suddenly rage coursed through her veins. She was snatched back into reality when she heard a soft, angelic voice call her name. "Olivia?" Alex was awake as soon she heard Olivia stomp through the living Damn it! Olivia cursed herself for waking Alex. She knew Alex sacrificed her rest almost as much as much as the squad, and she could take any extra sleep she could get. Olivia also fought of all notions of tenderness she began to feel towards Alex. "I thought I heard you"  
"I'm sorry for waking you up"  
Alex yawned and slowly repositioned herself on the couch.  
"That's ok, I wanted to be awake when you got home anyway"  
"Yeah but you need your sleep"  
"So do you"  
"Touché"  
Olivia got up from the couch as Alex curled into a ball. Olivia thought for a beat then grabbed Alex by the wrist and led her to the bedroom. She couldn't have one of her friends sleeping on the couch while she slept in her warm bed.  
"Liv are you sure?"  
"You're here aren't you?"  
Alex hesitantly got into the bed and scooted so close to the edge, she thought she would fall off.  
"I'm not a violent sleeper I promise,"  
Olivia chuckled at the sight she saw.  
"I didn't think you were," Alex responded Alex scooted close enough to the middle to appease Olivia, but she stayed far enough away that Olivia wouldn't hear her heart beating out of her chest. ' This isn't how I imagined spending the night with Alex for the first time would go' Olivia thought As both women gave in to their exhaustion, they welcomed sleep like an old friend unaware of what the next day would bring.  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to put something out. I think I might upload more than one chapter since I made you guys wait this long. Please R&amp;R. I want to know what you think. SPOILER ALERT: Dickie makes an appearance soon. Also, I'm writing a highly requested chapter that I will finish soon 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I went ahead and decided to upload another sure you've read chapter 6. Enjoy!

Elliot couldn't believe he made it home in one piece as exhausted as he was. As he nudged the door open, he froze to see a familiar figure that seemed to be waiting on him.  
"Dickie! Your mother and I didn't expect to see you for at least another month"  
"Dad I told you to stop calling me that. I'm 19 and in college. I'm an adult"  
"An adult huh? Reality check son. As long as I'm paying your tuition, and your mother is still washing your clothes, you're a child under my roof"  
"Whatever old man"  
That's when Elliot noticed it. The slight hand tremors, his twitching right eye, the cheek chewing Dickie did when he was nervous.  
"What's going on son?"  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"You look like you've taken too many cookies from the cookie jar"  
"Get the hell off my back man I didn't do anything"  
"I never said you did. But since you mentioned it, start talking"  
"I'm not telling you anything"  
Dickie ran out of the door before Elliot could grab him. Elliot knew his boy had dug himself a hole that he couldn't get out of, and he was damn sure he would figure it out.

Olivia awoke to Alex snoozing perfectly poised and looking as perfect as she went to sleep.  
'Does she ever not look like royalty,' Olivia scoffed comically.  
She looked at the clock and quickly shuffled from under the covers. She wrapped her robed around her and tightened it when she felt the cool hair blow across her chest.  
After she put a pot of coffee on, she heard the soft tapping of bare feet and looked over to see Alex standing in the kitchen archway. "Oh god I overslept," Alex gasped checking her phone "You don't have to leave for an hour," Olivia responded slightly hurt Alex felt the need to leave though she had no real reason to stay.  
"Yeah but I need some work from home not to mention clothes, but I guess it was worth it. That's the best sleep I've had in a long time "You mean to tell me that sleeping like the Queen of England herself is what you call the best sleep you've ever had"  
"C'mon must you be so cruel"  
The two ladies, laughing uncontrollably for a long while, suddenly were silent. The fireworks exploding between them could be detected from anywhere. Just then the phone rang. Olivia knew exactly who it was "Benson-yes Captain-I was actually preparing to leave my apartment-See you Captain"  
"Case?," Alex's heart suddenly fell at the thought that they would have to break out of the intimate bubble that had been constructed overnight.  
"Yeah, another victim, and the Cap found something interesting in DNA "Interesting huh? When is that bastard ever going to stop?"  
" When he has a bullet through his head. How about I give you a lift home on the way?"  
" That'll work"  
" Give me 10 minutes"

" On his way to work, Elliot began to think. He thought about his life, his job, and most importantly Dickie. As he drove past the Hudson, he saw a bloody crazed maniac run past his car. He quickly got out of the car.  
"Hey Hey you. Slow down"  
He tackled the John Doe and quickly checked for cuts and gashes. When he couldn't find anything, he looked up and shrunk into himself at the sight he saw.  
"Dickie?"  
"Get the hell off of me"  
Dickie tried to squirm free but when he had all but exhausted his strength, their scuffle turned into a full out brawl. Punches started flying, bruises started rising, and Stabler witnesses a dark side of his son he had never seen before.  
"Dickie what happened dammit"  
When Dickie insisted on staying silent, quickly made a decision. "Dickie Stabler you are under arrest"

As Elliot was hauling his son into the station, he could feel a different atmosphere. He noticed everyone was in the Captain's office looking out at him. He sat his son in the chair next to his desk and motioned an officer to keep an eye on him. He joined the gang and closed the door.  
" It's interesting you brought Dickie in," the captain uttered after an uncomfortable silence.  
"Well I found him covered in blood and when I tried to help him he started swinging. It was the only way I could get him out of there"  
" There was a familial match to the DNA El," Olivia started trying to convey as much sympathy as she could in her eyes.  
"Then why is everyone standing around when we could be nailing the son of a bitch," Elliot began to grow slightly irritated.  
Finn grabbed him "It was a familial match to you man. I'm sorry"  
" No it can't be. The only son I have is-"  
Elliot spun on his heels and looked out of the window. He looked towards his desk and all he could see was the little boy that clung to his mother's leg the first day of kindergarten. All he could see was the ambitious child that wanted to be just like his dad. What he couldn't force himself to see though, was a monster.  
"No. No. No. My son is not an animal. He has his moments, but he's a kind gentle human being." Stabler began to slowly fall to his knees and sob. He mourned for everything within that had just been shattered. Who was Dickie? How could he not have seen this coming? He fought these evils every single day yet couldn't keep them out of his own house.  
" Elliot," Cragen gathered himself " DNA doesn't lie"  
" I'll take him," Olivia rose to exit the door " Don't hurt him"  
Olivia turned and witness her partner, the strongest man she knew lay crumbled before her vary eyes. All she could muster up the strength to do was conjure an empathetic smile to comfort him. She then closed the door with the intent to do something she had hoped she would never have had to do.  
A/N: What did you think? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sicfic is definitely coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This story is definitely A/O but I've decided to weave in cases and other characters. If y'all didn't like the last chapter or strictly prefer Alex and Olivia's story, let me know. Now that that's out of the way...

"So it was Dickie huh?," Alex stood behind the glass puzzled, confused as to how she could have been so wrong about little Stabler. She had only met him a few times, but he seemed like a good kid. "Yep. The Captain doesn't know when Elliot coming back to work. After he recused himself, he gathered his stuff and went home"  
"Well at least I won't have to discuss arraignment in front of him"  
Alex thought for a beat and decided to call it a night "Speaking of which, won't be until Monday morning. Why don't we grab a bite"  
"Actually I prefer my evenings without the ramblings mindless legalese"  
"Just when I thought cops couldn't be bigger dicks"  
"Let's just get out of here before I change my mind," Olivia retorted while flashing one of her coy smiles.  
The duo settle on the hole in the wall around the corner from the station, The Lounge.  
If you asked Alex what they had discussed on the way to the restaurant, she would not have been able to tell you. She tried her hardest to concentrate on what Olivia was saying but she couldn't help but be mesmerized by her soft, pink lips and the gentle lull in her voice.  
"Alex where did you go?"  
She snapped out of her daze to see Olivia holding the door open for her.  
"And they say chivalry is dead"  
They seated themselves in a booth in the corner. Both ladies waited for the other to start conversation, unsure of what to say. Olivia looked down at the table to avoid the nervousness in her eyes and Alex cuffed her hands in her lap, attempting to still her tremors. After a few moment, which felt like hours, the waitress brought water to the table and took their drink orders.  
"I'll have whatever is on tap. What about you Alex?"  
"I think I will stick with the water."  
Alex toyed with her straw before she spoke.  
"So you never told me"  
"Huh?"  
"Your type. You never told me. The case interrupted our little evening"  
The gears is Olivia's head began to turn. Usually she knew what she wanted and how to get, but for some reason Alex made her weak in the knees. She was almost afraid. Yes. Olivia Benson was afraid. Sure the worst thing that could happen would be for Alex to deny having romantic feelings for her but Olivia craved Alex. She felt so deeply, no, loved her so deeply that she couldn't bare rejection. Nevertheless, she wouldn't know if she didn't try. She would never forgive herself if she actually did have a chance with Cabot, so Olivia decided then and there.  
"Actually I prefer my women…," Olivia trailed off waiting for a reaction from Alex.  
"Wait, so you are gay?"  
Alex was do back flips and setting off fireworks in her brain. Of course the there are rumors about every female cop, but Alex never for a second believed the we're true. She at least now had a fair chance, and she decided to take her best shot.  
"Pretty much. Like I was saying, I like my women much like pomegranates.  
Alex lifted her brow in curiosity "Not to reduce women to fruits, but I like a women with a hard exterior. Headstrong, intelligent, know what she wants and how to get it, but when she's with me has a more tender side to her that she let's me see. Physically I just need someone that looks amazingly radiant and an amazing figure."  
Olivia took a deep breath and continued. What she was about to say next would determine the course of her and Alex's relationship.  
"Actually, right now I have my eye on a certain blue eyed blonde"  
Alex immediately looked up and felt her eyes grow wide with suprise. Never in a million years could she have envisioned herself having this conversation with Olivia. Olivia Benson, the woman she's been drooling over for centuries. She was speechless. As she combed through her brain for words to say, the waiter interrupted her thoughts.  
"I will have the grilled chicken sandwich and a house salad please. Olivia what are you having?"  
Olivia was devastated. She had just revealed her most intimate feelings for the woman she had been lusting after, and Alex brushed it off like a breadcrumb off one of her designer suits. She at least thought Alex would be a kind enough friend to respect her feelings and let her down gently. She didn't really feel up to sharing conversation let alone a meal with the ADA but she decided to stay and be nice.  
"I'll have the salmon burger with sweet potato french fries"  
Alex could see the fear and devastation in Olivia's eyes and, she felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She grabbed Olivia's hand and stroked her knuckles to comfort her.  
"I have to say that I am shocked. Shocked because I never thought this day would come.  
Olivia looked up in disbelief.  
"What?"  
"Olivia you are amazing at so many things, not to mention you're beautiful. I'm usually confident in everything I do except relationships. I never thought someone like you would be interested in someone like me"  
Olivia burst into uncontrollable laughter. She laughed so hard tears started forming in her eyes and her abdominal muscles began to ache. She thought the exact same thing.  
"I'm sorry but I thought the same thing."  
After a few moment moments of content silence, Olivia interlaced her fingers with Alex's finally permitted herself to stare in those icy blue eyes, and Alex finally permitted herself to blush. Finally Olivia broke the silence.  
"So where do you want to go from here?"  
"I want to just get to know you and see what happens. I want to learn what movies you love, your guilty pleasures, and how to make you smirk like you do at work. I want to know everything there is to know about you.  
"Well I'm certainly up for it," Olivia said while gently tightening her grip on Alex's hand.  
"Let's eat so we can get out of here"  
In that moment, all Alex could think about was how much she and Olivia deserved this.  
A/N: R&amp;R please!


End file.
